Proclamation
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: How Chiaki confessed to Yuzuru and how Takaya and Naoe knows. Oneshot.


Mirage of Blaze: Proclamation

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe MOB!

_me: here's my new one-shot!_

_Takaya: is it true that we aren't going to be in it?_

_me: of course you are! You and Naoe! Who told you that?_

_Takaya: Chiaki did!_

_me: where's Chiaki?_

_Takaya: out late with Yuzuru again._

_Naoe: can we get onto the story now?_

_me: fine Naoe. Here it is..._

* * *

"Chiaki, where are you taking me tonight?" Yuzuru asked as he and Chiaki were in Yuzuru's apartment as Chiaki had finally confessed his true feelings for Yuzuru just a few days ago. Nobody knows about the two being a couple yet, "if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?" Chiaki asked with a smile. 

Yuzuru rolled his eyes, "I still can't believe you asked me out and be your boyfriend!" He said as Chiaki blushed. "Well, it has to be done before somebody takes you right before you my eyes," he said as Yuzuru blushed.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_"Aw, come on Yuzuru! It would be totally fun!" Takaya said as the two were just getting out off class as they were walking to the front of the school and saw Naoe's car parked as Takaya saw that Naoe was outside of his car, waiting as usual as he smoked his favorite brand._

_"I don't know. Is it just 'us?'" Yuzuru asked as Takaya looked at him, "well, do you mind if Chiaki comes?" He asked as Yuzuru perked up and stared at him. "Why is he coming?" He asked as Takaya blinked, "just a guy's night out Yuzuru," he said as Yuzuru didn't say anything._

_"Is something wrong Yuzuru?" Naoe asked as Yuzuru looked up and shook his head, "well, just call me before eight, alright?" Takaya asked as Yuzuru nodded slowly. "Do you want a ride home?" Takaya asked as he looked up at the sky and saw that the clouds were getting darker._

_"I'll be fine. I live close anyway," Yuzuru said as Takaya nodded. The two waved good-bye as they went to their separate ways. Yuzuru arrived to his apartment right before the rain had touched to him, "Yuzuru! Is that you?" A voice called out as Yuzuru blinked and realized that it was his younger sister calling out for him._

_"Maaya? Where's mom and dad?" He asked as Maaya smiled, "they've went out for awhile," she said as Yuzuru blinked. "They've left you all alone?" He asked surprised as Maaya shook her head, "no. Some friend of yours is here to watch over me," Maaya said as Yuzuru blinked in confusion as Chiaki suddenly came out from the living room._

_"Chiaki! What are you doing here?" Yuzuru asked surprised. Chiaki smiled, "your parents let me in," he said as Yuzuru growled. "So, they are just letting in anyone now?" He murmured as Chiaki laughed. "I'll be in my room," Maaya announced as Yuzuru nodded and he watched his little sister disappear._

_"Let's go into the living room. Shall we?" Chiaki asked with a smile as Yuzuru nodded and he followed him. "So, why are you here? I thought you were at school when me and Takaya left," he said as Chiaki looked at him, "I left early so I can come here and ask you something."_

_Yuzuru blinked, "what is it?" He asked. He stared at Chiaki as his face was now serious and it scared him a little since he hadn't seen Chiaki's face like that before. "I want you to be my boyfriend," he said as Yuzuru saw that Chiaki was reaching something behind him and he pulled out a red-rose._

_"Wha-what?" Yuzuru asked shocked as he stared at the red-rose that Chiaki was holding, "I've been waiting for the right time and the time is now. I'm ready to be happy with someone that I love since we've met," he said as he stared at him, "Chi-Chiaki. I don't know what to say," Yuzuru said quietly as he took the rose from him._

_"Perhaps this will change your mind?" Chiaki asked as he leaned down to capture Yuzuru's lips before Yuzuru could react as both of them kissed passionately. Yuzuru broke off the kiss as he stared at Chiaki, "yes Chiaki. I would love to go out with you," he said with a smile as the two hugged._

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

"You took me into a gay bar!" Yuzuru exclaimed as the two were now sitting at a table inside a dance club as Yuzuru glared at Chiaki who laughed. "Well, you always liked dancing," he admitted as Yuzuru just kept glaring at him, "but not in a place like this! I can't believe you actually took me here!" Yuzuru murmured. 

Chiaki pouted, "I thought you would like it," he said as Yuzuru sighed. "I do," he said as Chiaki smiled and he called for the waiter to bring them drinks. "No alchoholic for us tonight," Chiaki said as Yuzuru sighed in relieved, "good. Cause my parents are going to kill me if I arrive home drunk," he said.

"Yuzuru! Chiaki!" A voice called out as Chiaki almost spat out his drink as Yuzuru tried not to laugh as he looked up and saw Takaya with Naoe. "Are you alright there Chiaki?" Takaya asked worriedly as he sat next to Yuzuru as Naoe sat next to Chiaki, "I'm fine really," Chiaki murmured.

"How did you get Naoe to come here?" Yuzuru asked smiling as he wasn't expecting the man to come here. Takaya laughed, "just a secret," he said as Yuzuru stared at him. "Perhaps I should blackmail you then, hmm?" He asked as Takaya shook his head smiling, "so, are you two now together?" Naoe asked calmly.

Yuzuru gaped at the man as he looked back at Chiaki. "You told?" He asked as Chiaki shook his head, "no. I told him I want to confess to you but I never told him that we are together," he said as the group became suddenly quiet. "So, you two are together?" Takaya asked with a grin as Yuzuru blushed, "about time you confess," Naoe murmured.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chiaki asked angrily, "hey, as long as he did it. I'm glad I'm with him today," Yuzuru said with a smile. "Yea, but you should have seen him every time his with us before," Takaya said smirking, "Takaya!" Chiaki said angrily as Takaya laughed. "So, you finally did it Chiaki. I'm happy for you."

"Wow Naoe. That's the nicest thing I heard from you yet," Chiaki said sarcastically as Naoe stared at him. "Well, as long as we are in love. That's the right thing. Right?" Takaya asked as Yuzuru nodded and both groups raised their glasses and clinged them together happily.

* * *

_End of story._

_me: so, how is it?_

_Takaya: it was good._

_Chiaki: how many stories of MOB are you going to do?_

_me: I dunno. I have tons of ideas in my head yea know._

_Naoe: we'll be onto the next story soon_

_Yuzuru: review and update!_


End file.
